An Unusual Request
by lancecomwar
Summary: Videl has an unusual request for her boyfriend, one all too pleasurable... Reposted because I'm an asshole


"FUCK!"

Gohan grinned to himself as the raven haired minx fell off him, content with their lovemaking.

With a blissful smile on her face, Videl used the last of her energy to crawl up to her boyfriend's bare chest, resting in pure bliss as his strong arms wrapped around her.

"Oh, Gohan..." she moaned as she rubbed her soft, smooth cheek against his hardened torso, reveling in the difference in textures."I love you..."

"I love you too," he echoed, loving the feeling of her entirety pressed up against his firm body.

"Say, Gohan?" Videl hesitated, causing the man holding her to look gaze lovingly at her face.

"What's up?" he asked, stroking her cheek gently.

"You'd do... anything for me, right?" Videl averted her eyes, her apparent fear confusing and concerning her love.

"Of course I would, you know that. Just say the word, and I'd do anything for you." Gohan assured her. However, he was unprepared for just what his girlfriend wanted. He blinked for a minute after Videl whispered her request.

"... WHAT?!" He screamed, eyes bulging out in shock.

* * *

_Earlier..._

Videl could not but grin when she saw her old friend wave to her from across the street. It had been _way_ too long since the two of them had last seen each other.

"Hey there, how's my favorite girl?" Erasa squealed as she pulled Videl in for a hug.

"Never better," Videl smiled as she returned the hug. "How about you?"

"Oh, you know, same old, same old," Erasa waved her hand, although Videl thought she sensed something more there. "Anyway, I bet you have lots to say! Come on, let's go!" with that, Erasa pulled her friend to one of their old cafes.

* * *

"So, how are things with you and Gohan?" Erasa smiled as she took a sip of coffee, eagerly anticipating Videl's response.

"Oh, you know," Videl sighed dreamily. "Can't imagine a better man."

Erasa hid her frown with a quick sip from her cup. "I still can't believe you're the one with the perfect boyfriend, and I'm..." She sighed, gazing out of the window.

"Oh? What about Trevor?" Videl asked, frowning in concern as Erasa sneered at the mere mention of his name.

"Bastard was cheating on me," Erasa spat, and Videl could not help but share in her rage. What kind of guy could possibly cheat on a girl as beautiful as Erasa?

"Asshole," Videl agreed, contemplating paying old Trevor a visit.

"I just want something like you and Gohan have, you know?" Erasa sighed helplessly. "If only there were another guy as perfect as Gohan, I'd be on him like a hawk." Erasa lamented, not realizing what she was saying.

"What?" Videl asked curiously, before breaking out into giggles. "Are you telling me you have a crush on Gohan?"

"Well! Um..." Erasa stuttered, trying to figure out what to say but being unable to hide her blush. "Well , like you said, the guys perfect."

Videl couldn't help giggling at this. "That he sure is," she smiled, but quickly frowned as she saw how Erasa was taking her gloating. "Aw, I'm sorry Erasa. I guess I don't really know what it's like to be out there, trying to weed out the trash to find the right guy."

"Yeah, you just magically hit perfection your first try," Erasa sighed, cursing how things can changed. After all of her prodding to get Videl to enjoy the _wonders_ of dating, she was the one flopping hopelessly in the corner while her best friend had already found the guy of her dreams. The guy of any girl's dreams, really.

"Hey, I'm sure there's someone out there for you," Videl tried to comfort her friend, reaching over and grabbing her hand.

"I just..." Erasa sighed before she emptied her cup, not wanting to go there. "Forget about it."

"No, tell me," Videl urged her on, and Erasa sighed.

"I just... I think it's more than a crush, Videl," she gulped, not really believing she was inviting her friend's wrath so easily. "I... I just can't think of anyone else,"

Videl looked on in concern as her friend began sobbing, letting out all of her carefully bottled feelings .She never knew her friend had it _this_ bad for her boyfriend. This certainly made things... interesting.

"Ssh, Erasa, it's alright," she placed her hands on her friend's shoulder, trying to comfort her best friend.

"It- It's just, I know you love him and he loves you, and I don't want to come between you or anything... but still..." Erasa's crying was beginning to draw the attention of the entire cafe, and Videl, not being a fan of public spectacles, got up and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Let's go for a walk, ok?" Erasa stared up at her, teary eyed, before nodding and getting up.

* * *

The two girls walked down the street in an awkward silence,neither daring to look each other in the eye. Erasa was devastated that she had revealed her secret, fearing for the worst from her friend.

Videl, however, was another story entirely. She had noticed the sideway glances Erasa threw at her man ever since she first met him; hell, it was the same looks that every other girl gave him!

Back in high school, it seemed like Erasa would be dating a new guy practically each week. But that all changed when Gohan showed up and swept Videl off her feet. Where Erasa would once prattle on about which boy she liked right then, now she seemed to be more interested in having a relationship like the one Videl and Gohan had. But there weren't any guys like Gohan out there, and it wasn't like Gohan could be a man for every girl.

Then again...

Videl stopped in her tracks, Erasa turning to her in confusion.

"Do you love him?" she asked, staring blankly at the street.

"What?"

"Do you love him?" Videl repeated, staring at her friend's deep, blue eyes and struggling to stay afloat.

"I..." Erasa gulped. "Yes, I think so," she whispered hesitantly before staring down at the floor in shame. Soon, though, thin fingers moved her chin up to have her stare directly into her best friend's smiling face.

"I think I can help you with your problem."

* * *

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!"

"Gohan, please, listen to me-"

"I, I can't believe I... you... _What_?"

Videl sighed in annoyance. Just for _once_, couldn't Gohan be like a normal guy?

"I want you to take Erasa's virginity," Videl repeated, rolling her eyes as Gohan flipped out once again.

"I-I can't believe my girlfriend is asking me to fuck her best friend!" Gohan choked, anger and confusion struggling to dominate his boy with a growing arousal he tried so hard to hid. Not that he could, considering that they were both nude.

"You seem to like the idea down there," Videl pointed out, giggling a bit as her blushing boyfriend covered his manhood.

"S-shut up! Just- why would you ask me to do something like that?" he whimpered.

"Because Erasa is my friend," she smiled lovingly at her boyfriend. "And I want her to have her first time be as magical as mine was."

Well, that was _one_ reason.

Gohan, meanwhile, just stared blankly. This... this was too much for him. Videl rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Just for _once_, can't you be like a normal guy?" she laughed, before playfully latching on to her own breasts.

"And come on... Surely you have been noticing how hot she is?" Videl smirked at her boyfriend, silently cheering at the obvious lust in his eyes.

Pfft. _Saiyans_.

Well, knowing just how horny her boyfriend could get, it was only a matter of time before he gave in. And then, she would be able to get what she _really_ wanted.

She smirked evilly to herself. Sometimes, she could be really _bad_.

* * *

Erasa gulped nervously as she rang the doorbell, still unable to believe this was happening.

When Videl had made the offer, Erasa had been shocked, to say the least. Never before had she suspected that her tomboyish and, she suspected, prudish friend would ever suggest such a thing.

Still... she just couldn't bring herself to turn down her friend's unusual request. After all, she had wanted Gohan for so long that she didn't think she could force herself to turn down an opportunity with him. And, well, she had to admit that she was curious...

The door soon opened, revealing Videl smiling nervously at her. "Hey, Erasa!" She nervously greeted her blonde friend.

Erasa returned the greeting, while simultaneously taking a peek at her friend's outfit. As usual, the tomboy wore black shorts that expertly showed off her long and slender legs. Surprisingly, she wore a form-fitting T-shirt that accentuated the curves she tried so hard to hide, as well as giving the slightest glimpse into the valley between her breasts. Erasa gulped.

"So... is Gohan here already?" She asked, trying to divert her eyes from where they shouldn't be.

Videl smirked. "Feeling a bit anxious, are we?"

"Um... Hehe," Erasa rubbed the back of her head, mimicking the boy she had spent so much time with. Videl smiled as she looked at her.

Videl had never been one to obsess over her appearance. While she had started to care such matters a little bit ever since she started dating Gohan, she was still a tomboy at heart. She would take T-Shirts and shorts over dresses any day. Erasa, meanwhile, embraced her feminine side, something which Videl could not help but appreciate. After all, by all accounts, Erasa was one hot girl! Her short green tank top and white shorts accentuated her form, showing of perfectly just how much of a woman she was.

Videl could not help but appreciate just how beautiful her friend was.

"Well, he's up in my room. Come on." Videl gave her hand to her nervous friend. Swallowing a bit, Erasa grabbed it with shaking hands and began to walk hand in hand with Videl toward her bedroom.

"You wouldn't believe how hard it was to convince Gohan to do this," Videl quipped, trying to break the ice. "Sometimes, I wish he was more like a typical guy."

"Videl..." Erasa sighed. "Are you... sure about this?"

"Are you having second thoughts?" Videl said, raising her eyebrow.

"N-no, but..."

"Well, last chance to back out," Videl smiled mischievously at her friend. "If you're chicken, I mean."

"No! I... I can do this," Erasa sighed, still unable to believe she was doing it. But Videl gave her no more time to think things over as she opened the door to her room.

* * *

Gohan fidgeted as he sat on his girlfriend's bed, nervously staring at the door and awaiting his doom

"I can't believe Videl would do this," he groaned into his hand, rubbing his temples as he contemplated just what he was about to do. If his mother knew...

But the worst part was that he was _interested_ in the prospect. Well, at least part of him was, anyway. And, all too often, he found it hard to argue with his lower head. _Especially_ when his girlfriend threatened him with no sex for an entire year if he didn't comply, even though he was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to last that long herself.

But Videl knew how to control him all to well. She had given him a blowjob earlier, but refused to finish him off, opting to instead keep him hot and "ready" for the night's activities. And when he was tormented like that, he was unsure if he would ever be able to control his hormones.

Not that he would have been able to, anyway.

His superior ears heard knocking on the front door, and a quick ki scan revealed it was Erasa. He sighed inwardly. It was time.

Videl was at the front door within a minute, and in almost no time at all the two of them began walking toward him. His heart was pulsing out of his chest even more than it did his first night with Videl, if that were possible!

They were soon at his door, and with anxious eyes he watched as the door opened to reveal the two beauties behind it. Erasa was always a sight to look at, her beauty and femininity plainly visible to all warm-blooded males, and now was no exception. However, she seemed to be as nervous as he was right now, though she seemed excited nonetheless. And Videl? Well, she was grinning wickedly. Gohan would never have suspected when he met her that she could be so... perverted.

"Well, here we are," Videl said as she closed the door, locking the three of them together.

"Yeah we are," Gohan grinned nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "So, um, how are you today Erasa?" he asked the blonde, trying to inject some sort of normalcy into the awkward situation.

"As nice as ever, I see," Erasa giggled as she averted her eyes, not daring to stare at either of her friends.

Videl rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's have a seat," she gave a big, fake sigh, before grabbing Erasa's hand and pulling her to the bed. She sat down on Gohan's right side, and Erasa shyly got in on his left.

"So, um, what now?" Gohan asked as he gave a goofy grin, giving the girl to his left nervous butterflies and causing the girl on his right to roll her eyes.

"Honestly, Gohan," she chided him. "Can't you be as confident in bed as you usually are?" She poked him with her elbow, making Gohan give a nervous laugh.

Erasa blushed at those words. Confident definitely wasn't the word she'd usually sue to describe Gohan, though Videl did always brag about his bedroom prowess...

"Alright," Videl shrugged. "I guess it's up to me to get this whole thing started, eh?" With hardly a second delay, she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Gohan forgot about Erasa entirely as he devoured his girlfriend's luscious lips, almost immediately thrusting his tongue into her mouth to find its partner and engage in a heated dance. His arms wrapped around her back, pulling her small frame against his masculine body. Videl let out a small yelp, and Gohan could not help but smirk against her lips as she did so.

Their friend watched awkwardly as her best friends made out right next to her. True, this wasn't the first time she saw the two of them like this, having caught those two lovebirds together all of the time before, but it was different in this sort of situation. Now, instead of just embarrassment, there was interest and... _arousal_.

Videl could never get over how magical her boyfriend's tongue was; no matter how often they kissed like this, the pure love and lust emanating from the half-Saiyan made her wonder how she could ever kiss any other person. Well, any other boy, that is.

Still, she knew that this wasn't for her- so, with great effort and an impossible amount of willpower, she pulled herself away from her boyfriend's hungry lips. Smirking as she saw his questioning eyes, she managed to pull herself out of his arms.

"Now, now. This night isn't for me, now is it?"

Erasa jolted back into reality, having been lost in watching the heated display of passion before her. A blush stained her cheeks as she stared at the incredibly handsome boy whose face was now bright red, having remembered his audience and just what- and _who_- he was expected to do.

The two friends stared at each other nervously, while the temptress next to them could only giggle devilishly.

"Come on, you two. Get a move on," she smirked, and her two friends gulped as they looked at each other.

"... You two sure about this?" Gohan muttered, to which Erasa nodded shyly while his girlfriend punched him in the back.

"Come on, Gohan, you're a guy. This is supposed to be a dream come true for you," she chided him. "Go on, kiss my best friend."

Gohan still could not believe that that tomboy he had fell in love with all that time ago could be so... _depraved_. He had never kissed anyone besides her before, and he had always thought he would never kiss any other girl. Still, he knew better than to argue with her, and his little head wouldn't let him say no either way. "Ok, then."

Erasa let out a startled gasp as Gohan grabbed both her shoulders and stared right into her eyes. All rational thought left her; now, she was lost in her best friend's boyfriend's gorgeous eyes. She gulped as she realized what was about to happen, what she had wanted to happen ever since she first met that adorable fool, and what she thought would never happen after he had declared his love for Videl. His eyes were filled with nervousness and anxiety, yes, but there was also a trace of lust in there. His hot breath tickled her as he drew ever closer...

And then, her world stopped entirely as his lips touched hers.

It was only a chaste kiss, nowhere near the heated make out session he had shared with Videl earlier, and yet the mere touch of his lips set her insides on fire. Her hands shyly wrapped around Gohan's head and clung tightly to his dark, spiky locks, begging him for more.

A moan from the blonde haired girl from such a simple kiss was enough to set Gohan's rational mind at rest, and he moved his hands from her shoulders to the small of her back, holding her small and feminine body against his own godlike physique. He quickly took advantage of another moan to invade her mouth with his tongue.

A devilish smirk crossed Videl's lips as she watched her two crushes give in to their own lust. It was about time to bring this to the next stage.

Gohan's eyes opened wide as he felt a wet sensation on his neck. A low moan reverberated through his throat and into Erasa's mouth as he felt his girlfriend's lips on his neck, one of his hands leaving Erasa's back in order to grip Videl's short hair behind him.

Erasa was a little startled by Videl's decision to jump in, but Gohan's magic tongue made her forget all about that. Pulling Gohan in closer to her, she closed her mouth around his tongue and began to suck on it.

She felt a hand pulling her away from Gohan, and she could only groan as Videl spun him around and began kissing him herself. "No fair, Videl," she pouted after taking a moment to recollect herself.

Videl managed to pry herself away from her boyfriend's hungry lips. "I see you two are getting into this," she giggled, smirking at her two friends like she was a fox stalking two helpless deer. "Now, let's take this up to the next level..."

Gohan was unable to break free from his pleasure-driven state of mind as Videl pounced on him, knocking him back onto the bed. Her lips soon devoured his own, her hands quickly unbuttoning his shirt.

The blonde could only gasp in amazement as Videl ripped off her friend's shirt. She had caught glimpses of his muscular physique before, sure, but to see him like this, so... close and personal... She couldn't help but drool a bit at the sight.

Gohan's resistance was crumbling, his dominant Saiyan side quickly taking over as he saw the young, beautiful virgin girl literally drool at the sight of him out of the corner of his eye. Even while Videl's lips were working magic on his own, he could not help but desire to claim her best friend as his own.

Videl yelped in surprise as her man threw her off of him, but her pout of displeasure soon turned to a sly smirk as she saw her boyfriend pounce on her best friend. Glad to see the prudish Gohan finally give in to his desires, she decided to merely watch and wait for a while.

Erasa was shocked, to saw the least. She had never suspected that the shy, naive boy she had fallen in love with could be so... _primal_. However, as his tongue danced with hers and his bare, godlike chest was pressed down against her, she couldn't find it in herself to care. Her arms started rubbing against his backside, reveling in how hard and rough it was compared to her delicate fingers.

The thin piece of cloth separating the lustful Saiyan from the delicious fleshy mounds beneath him was starting to irritate him, and with one quick move the blonde's shirt was thrown away. With wide and hungry eyes, he eyes her breasts, still caged in that infernal bra, but still so big and appetizing. He smirked as he saw her nipples try to break free from the black cloth.

A deep blush covered her cheeks as Gohan eyed her mounds. She still couldn't believe he was looking at her like that, his eyes so full of lust and desire. But she wasn't about to waste this moment and, with what she hoped was a sexy smirk, she reached behind herself and gently unclasped her bra hook, revealing the treasures they imprisoned to two pairs of hungry eyes.

Erasa failed to suppress a gasp as Gohan, wasting no time, leaped straight for her breast and began ravishing it with his skilled tongue. Her hand instinctively grabbed onto his spiky locks, encouraging him to take her nipple further into his mouth.

"O-oh..." she moaned, gently rubbing the man pleasuring her's dark hair and toned back as he alternated between twirling his tongue around her nipple and sucking it. She had no idea such pleasure was possible, but she was sure that it was only beginning.

Erasa let out a moan of displeasure as Gohan let go of her nipple and rolled on over to off toward the side. After blinking out the haze from her eyes, she saw just why Gohan had stopped pleasuring her: He had been pushed off by Videl, bare naked.

"V-Videl?" Erasa stammered, blushing an unusual crimson. Her friend was staring down at her like a bitch in heat, her hungry eyes devouring every inch of her bare chest. She had never been one to play for the other team, but seeing Videl slender, sexy body all laid out for her, her perky nipples saluting her as her cleanly shaven womanhood rubbed gently against her own clothed one was only serving to amplify the sexual desire that Gohan had planted in her.

"Come now, you didn't think I would let my boyfriend have all the fun, did you?"The temptress winked,. With a sultry smile, she slid herself down so that she was lying on top of Erasa, their rigid nipples rubbing against one another as their noses touched. The raven-haired girl's breath tickled the blonde's as she whispered, "You've been curious, too, Erasa. I know you have..." With that, she began to lower her lips.

Erasa could not believe her best friend since kindergarten was actually doing this. Sure, she _had_ noticed how hot her friend was now that she had started dressing like a girl, and sure, sometimes she had wondered what it'd be like with a girl, but to be here, with her best friend slowly lowering her lips? This was just too much. But she couldn't bring herself to refuse the offer, not with the sexual current overtaking the room, and so she raised her own head in an attempt to meet the other girl.

Their first foray into the lesbian world was brief, Videl's lips leaving Erasa's before either of them truly got a taste of the other. They stared at the other, their breasts pressed together as their eyes shared a similar message. Within seconds, they shared another, much more passionate kiss.

Gohan was shocked, to say the least. However, he could not deny how erotic the sight of seeing the once-prudish Videl locking lips with her best friend. His pants grew ever tighter...

Erasa wrapped her arms around Videl's back, reveling in their slim smoothness. Videl was just as talented a kisser as her boyfriend, easily drawing out a moan from the less experienced girl. That magical tongue soon licked around her lips, begging for entrance. Lost in the lustful air, Erasa eagerly obliged.

Like a slithery serpent, Videl's tongue entered her friend's cavern, eager to explore its reaches. It soon found its fellow tongue, and they soon lost themselves in their lustful dance.

Videl abruptly end the kiss, reveling in her friend's pout. "Wow, Erasa. You seem to really like this," she smirked, ignoring the girl's groans of displeasure as she broke from her hold and snaked her way down to her bountiful chest. "These are so hard and rigid," she quipped, marveling at her delicious mounds before taking one in her mouth.

"Ooh!" Erasa could not help but moan and gently rub Videl's hair as she sucked her breast, still wet from when Gohan had been there earlier.

"You like that?" Videl taunted before nibbling a bit on her rosy bud.

"Ooh... Videl," Erasa moaned, and Videl could only grin against her fleshy mounds.

She had her.

Gohan could only gulp, his old nervousness back and preventing him to make a move despite how tight his pants were or how much he wanted to join Videl in introducing the blonde to untold sensual delights. As if sensing his discomfort, Videl glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. With a wink, she pointed at Erasa's unattended breast before getting back to her own work.

Erasa let out a startled gasp as she felt a new sensation on her other breast. She could only give a goofy grin as she saw it to be Gohan, and closed her eyes to bask in these new sensations.

Videl was eager and willing, sure, but Gohan was a pro, having sucked Videl's breasts many times in the past, and he knew just how to draw the most desire from his lover. The two of them licking and sucking and biting her breasts were more than she could stand.

"Ooh... More..." she moaned, and her two lovers could only smirk at each other in triumph. Leaving one last, final kiss upon her nipples, the couple let go of their guest's breasts.

Erasa groaned, arcing her back up to offer her breasts for their hungry mouths. But the two steadfastly refused to indulge her. The lull of activity was soon broken by Videl's sultry voice whispering in her ear.

"Get up."

Confused and horny, Erasa still listened to her friend and sat down on the side of the bed, sure that whatever was to come would be most pleasurable.

Smirking at her friend's compliance, the raven haired vixen urged Gohan to lay down on the bed. He did not want to disobey her, either.

"Now, then, Erasa," Videl sent a sultry smile at her virgin friend. "Take off his pants."

Never having seen the male anatomy before, Erasa was a bit nervous. Still, she did want this, and with shaky hands she grabbed the elastic of his pants and slowly pulled them down, allowing the caged boy to breath easy. She gasped in shock when she saw that Gohan had not been wearing underwear, and thus his erection was standing tall for her to see.

"... Wow," was all that she could say. Even though she had never seen one in person, she could tell that Gohan's length was longer than usual. Curious, she inched her hand closer, grasping the length with her fist. With wide eyes, she began to gently pump her hand up and down.

She smirked wickedly when she heard Gohan groan with the smallest of touches. Eager to tease him even more, she lowered her thin, rosy lips to his cock head and laid a kiss there.

"Ah!" Gohan gasped, his head writhing in pleasure as he felt Erasa take more of him into her mouth. Erasa mentally giggled. How easy it was to bring such a strong man to a quaking wreck.

Eager to see just how far she could push the boy, she took a bit more into her mouth, gently sucking the end. Precum leaked out into her mouth, and she marveled at the taste of Gohan's essence.

"No, no, Erasa," Videl giggled devilishly, squeezing in right beside her in front of Gohan's cock. "You can't just suck it like that. You have to tease him." With that, she began to lick down his shaft, right below Erasa's mouth.

"Kame, Videl!" Gohan screamed.

Erasa frowned. She had managed to make him scream, sure, but only a tiny bit. But Videl had managed to make him scream so much with only a simple flick of her tongue. Well, she may not have the experience Videl had, but she was damned if she was going to just let her show her up like that!

Letting go of his length, Erasa began circling her tongue around his tip, inches above Videl's tongue massaging his length. Gohan gasped, the feeling of two tongues licking his manhood was almost too much for him to bare.

The two goddesses pleasuring his manhood smirked at each other as they licked up and down the shaft, both pleased in the reaction they were getting. With one final kiss, Erasa let go of his tip and began making her way down to his shaft opposite of Videl, their two tongues taking licking opposite sides of the shaft as they stared intently into each others eyes.

To Videl's surprise and delight, it was Erasa who made the first move, wrapping her arms around the raven haired crime fighter's head and pulling her into a kiss around Gohan's length. Their tongues danced feverishly around the massive length in between them, tickling it and sending shivers through Gohan's spine.

"Vi-videl! Erasa!" He moaned, The two vixens smirked against the others lips, all too pleased to hear the boy they loved react to their fun in such a way.

Erasa's body was burning with lust and passion. She never knew that sex could be this good! And to think it hadn't even begun yet! But she could not bare to break away from Videl's sweet, tender lips and Gohan's thick, hard manhood and ask for more.

However, Videl was able to control herself and get herself what she wanted. And right now, what she wanted was to see her man take her best friend's virginity and fuck her senseless.

She broke the kiss, ignoring the blonde's whimper, and jumped her, planting her face in between her long, thin legs and stuck her tongue into her bountiful valley.

Erasa let out a gasp as she felt the wet muscle parted her folds. Videl's tongue was inexperienced at this, this being her first time with a girl, but oh, did she made up for it with passion! She was gentle at first, her tongue gently circling around the edge of the unexplored cavern. Soon, though, she began her assault, desperate to make the young girl scream while carefully making sure she did not accidentally take her boyfriend's prize.

Gohan blinked, coming back from his hazy, lust filled state when he noticed that the two girls had stopped pleasuring him. Slowly returning to the land of the living, he turned to face them. When he saw his girlfriend's head buried deep into her best friend's core, his erection somehow managed to get even larger.

Having been eaten out by Gohan many times over, Videl had an idea of what felt good and was now putting that to very good use. She smirked against her friend's dampening core as she heard Erasa cry out her name, a smirk which only widened as she felt slender legs wrap around her back, for all intents and purposes trapping her within the wet and eager core.

Not that she minded one bit.

Erasa thought she was ready to explode. Videl's tongue was much better than her fingers, and the lustful vixen was making short work of her. She barely even registered when Gohan's long, thick shaft brushed against her lips, begging for entrance. Nevertheless, lost in her passions, she all too eagerly accepted.

"Ah!" Gohan gasped as he felt Erasa's lips wrap around him. She wasn't able to take him too deep, being too lost in pleasure herself, but every lick she gave him brought him closer and closer to a blissful orgasm nonetheless. Moaning, he gently rubbed the girl's short blond hair as she pleasured him despite their lover's actions.

The three of them continued like this for a good while, and Videl had to admit her surprise that Gohan was able to have endured this long. Sure, she had known his Saiyan genetics made him have more stamina than an average male, but to have lasted all this time without cumming even once? She could only grin against her best friend's moistening core as she thought about what a lucky girl she was.

Erasa was not so lucky, the combination of pleasures finally taking over her. Unable to go on any longer, she let go of Gohan's length, screaming, "Oh God, Videl!" as her pleasure erupted to a bursting point. Her entire body burst into spasms as the pleasure washed over her entire body, her core about ready to explode onto her best friend's face. Unconsciously, she tightened her legs around her friend's back, forcing her to endure the full force of her first full body orgasm. Not that Videl would have it any other way.

Gohan could only watch in fascination as his friend came into his girlfriend's face. He had to admit, this was _hot_.

Gasping for breath, Erasa slowly came out of her pleasure induced state and noticed Videl had let go of her snatch and was staring her in the eyes, that pretty face of hers gleaming with her best friend's juices. Smiling mischievously at the blonde below, Videl licked the juices around her mouth, smirking at the blush on her lesbian lover's face.

"Now then," Videl foxily smirked, planting a small kiss on Erasa's lips before whispering in her ear. "You ready for the main attraction?"

Without waiting for her answer, the horny minx flipped her friend over so that she was laying on top of her, the back of the blonde's head nestled firmly in her friend's bosom. With a horny smile on her face as one hand grabbed one breast and her other, parted the wet folds she had just pleasured, Videl teased her boyfriend, "Well? Aren't you going to give poor Erasa here the time of her life?"

Gohan's heart was racing. The gravity of what was happening reemerged, and for a second he feared of the repercussions of this threesome. But seeing his love spreading her eager friend, awaiting him to deflower her... it was more than any man could stand. Swallowing up his last vestiges of prudery, he shyly edged toward the women anticipating him, grabbing onto Erasa's waist as he placed his manhood just outside her awaiting core.

Remembering Videl's first time and not wanting to dive in too soon again, he smiled gently at the girl beneath him in order to comfort her before capturing her lips with his, his erection dangling dangerously right outside her hungry cavern.

However, Erasa was more than ready to take him all in. Rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's misplaced caution, Videl nonetheless decided to take advantage of the situation and tease Erasa some more.

Erasa was about ready to snap. The agony of waiting for Gohan to take her was excruciating, and when Videl started massaging her breasts she thought she might explode. Unable to take it anymore, she finally snapped, "Dammit, Gohan! Just fuck me already!"

A devious grin settled on the hybrid's face as he realized what he was just asked. Almost ready to burst himself, he decided it was time. Wrapping his arms around both Erasa and Videl in a gentle hug, he began lowering himself into Erasa's virgin core.

Erasa gasped as she felt Gohan's thick manhood push past her walls, stretching her like she had never thought possible. Instinctively, her arms wrapped around his muscular waist, her long nails digging into his back as the pain reared through her body.

"It hurts!" she gasped, shutting her eyes tightly. The pain echoing throughout her delicate and fragile body was unknown to her, never having been one to fight dangerous criminals like her best friend turned lover, and it was all she could do to hold on tightly to the man taking away her virginity as tightly as she could.

Sensing the discomfort his lover was going through, Gohan gently tipped her chin so that she was looking at his eyes. Smiling warmly at her, he reached in and took her lips with his into a gentle kiss, one which she quickly melted into. Videl's hands, meanwhile, continued to massage her breasts, helping ease her through the initial pain.

The pain soon passed, and Erasa could feel pleasure begin to take hold in her loins. She let go of the kiss, unable to hold in the loud moan that escaped her plump lips, her fingernails beginning to crack as she dug them in deeper into her lover's back as she held on, silently begging for him to give her more.

With a smirk, the muscular boy happily obliged. He began increasing the tempo of his thrusts gradually, breathing in the deep moans given by his lover as he did so. Noticing her beautiful milky white neck as she squirmed in pleasure, he lunged for them with his teeth and began adding to the love bites he and Videl had left there earlier. So lost in pleasure already by his manhood plowing through her virgin tunnels, she hardly even noticed his lip on her neck.

Videl, meanwhile, was getting anxious. Although she loved the feeling of the two people she loved most in the world fucking each other right on top of her, and her best friend losing her virginity in her arms was a sensation she would not soon forget, her lower lips were _begging_ for more. So far, she had made sure that her two lovers were well taken care of, but she felt she deserved having her own needs taken care of. With great effort, she managed to struggle her way out from beneath the fucking lovers who had almost entirely forgotten about her.

She pushed her boyfriends chest and knocked him down onto the mattress, flipping a confused Erasa forward onto his chest, his manhood still buried deep within her core.

Videl took her friend's chin in her hand, raising her face to meet her sparkling, devilish eyes as she mounted her upright on Gohan's towering erection. She leaned forward, giving her friend a quick kiss, before planting herself onto her boyfriend's face.

Getting the not-so-subtle hint, Gohan wrapped his arms around her legs and licked around the rim of her vagina, all the while bouncing Erasa up and down. In almost no time at all, he began tongue fucking her, his wet muscle mirroring his lower head perfectly as he sent the two goddesses into a wonderful ecstasy.

Growing dizzy from the sensations, as well as having lost her lover's comfort, Erasa's head swirled from the pleasure before collapsing down into her friend's arms.

Wrapping her arms around her friend's body, Videl moaned in pleasure before pulling her friend in for a big, sloppy kiss, their lips and tongues unable to stay together for long as their mutual lover bounced them up and down, bringing the both of them pleasure like only he could.

"Gah! So... So fucking tight," Gohan groaned, trying desperately to hold on. However, there are some trials that not even a Saiyan could stand. "GOD! VIDEL! ERASAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

At long last, he let loose his load into his new lover. Feeling his seed fill her canals brought Erasa to yet another orgasm, and hearing her boyfriend scream their names into her core brought Videl to her own. The three lovers came together, their screams echoing throughout the room as they al collapsed onto the bed into a tired mess of post-coital bliss.

And so they lay like that, Erasa finally snuggled deeply into the chest of the man she had secretly loved for so long, her arms loosely wrapped around her best friend and new lesbian lover as they both lay in his strong arms, content entirely.

A lout sound emanated from the boy between them, and the two girls chuckled lightly as their love feel asleep with a priceless look on his face of utter happiness.

"... thanks, Videl," Erasa murmured, a faint blush present on her cheeks as she came to grips with what happened here.

"Anytime, Erasa," Videl softly replied as she reacquainted herself with her favorite pillow.

"... You mean that, Videl? You wouldn't mind doing this again?"

"Of course," Videl yawned, falling gently into sleep. "Anytime... after all," she smiled smugly to herself. "You _are_ our new girlfriend."

"That sounds... nice..." Erasa mumbled, unable to even register her shock. "I love you guys..." With that, she finally gave into her own slumber.

Smirking triumphantly as she rubbed her cheek against her boyfriend's chiseled chest, Videl could only think abut what a lucky girl she was. After all, she had a perfect boyfriend _and_ now a perfect girlfriend. The two people she had loved for oh-so-long were now hers. She always was a spoiled girl, getting whatever she wanted. Still, this would pose a few problems when people inevitably found out... Still, she could hardly bring herself to care anymore. After all, she was in the arms of the two people she loved most in the world.

Smiling gently, she drifted off into a gentle slumber, safe in the arms of her boyfriend and girlfriend.


End file.
